1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to suction cups and, more particularly, to release mechanisms for suction cups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suction cups have been used for decades for innumerable purposes to secure an element to a relatively smooth impermeable surface. Such suction cups generally include a centrally located boss extending from the cup portion to which is attached, directly or indirectly, the element to be retained in place by the suction cup. To disengage the suction cup from the surface to which it is attached, it is necessary to relieve the vacuum developed within the cup upon forcing the cup against the surface. Most often, such relief is obtained by tilting or otherwise forcing the boss laterally which causes the edge of the cup to be raised sufficiently to break the perimeter seal attendant the cup and thereby relieve the vacuum created. To reduce the amount of lateral bending or rocking of the suction cup boss, apparatus has been developed which raises the perimeter of the suction cup as a function of lateral movement of the boss to relieve the vacuum. A number of devices having apparatus separate and apart from the boss for raising the perimeter of the suction cup also exist.